Carta a un ciego
by Ewi-ero-sempai
Summary: Lo que todos quisimos decirle a Kurapika. Friendship o Romance, depende de cómo os lo toméis


**Carta a un ciego**

Querido amigo:

Quizás no me conozcas, pero yo sí. Mucha gente me ha hablado de ti, y no me refiero sólo a los rumores que circulan por ahí. Digo que he hablado con gente que se ha hecho muy amiga tuya, y todos dicen lo mismo. Sientes curiosidad, supongo. Si es así, por favor sigue leyendo. Si no, deja esta carta de lado, quémala o deshazte de ella, porque lo que aquí te voy a contar de seguro te resultará violento en el sentido de que una persona extraña sea capaz de conocer tan profundamente sin haberte visto ni de lejos.

La soledad. Curioso sentimiento, ¿verdad? Te devora lentamente el corazón hasta que todo se convierte en noche cerrada. Pero tú mismo te lo has buscado. Abandonaste a tus amigos y te convertiste en asesino. ¿Y todo para qué? Para perseguir una estúpida venganza. ¿Y eso de qué te servirá? Dímelo. No quieres responder porque la respuesta no te gusta, y no tienes valor para admitirlo. Pues yo la grito a los cuatro vientos: esa venganza no te servirá de nada. Tus compañeros, tu familia, ya están muertos. A ellos no les es útil que envíes a sus verdugos al otro lado del río. A ti tampoco te benefician en ningún sentido esas muertes; es más, sólo vas a conseguir una sensación pesada y amarga en el pecho, y unas manos manchadas de sangre: tus propias manos, y la sangre derramada y seca de una banda de ladrones será la que las manche. Ya has matado a uno, así que ya sabes lo que se siente al arrebatar una vida humana. Recuerdas todas esas impresiones tan traumáticas, ¿no es así? El aroma de la podredumbre envolviéndote. La sensación de ahoga y horror, como si una mano de hierro te sacara el aire de los pulmones. El dolor sordo que te inunda el cuerpo a modo de veneno. La desagradable impresión de que es a ti a quien le han abierto en canal con una espada. La autocompasión que no deja de mortificarte. Y por supuesto la culpa que te roe al saber que te has convertido en un miserable como los malditos a los que intentas eliminar. Este sentimiento es el peor: aunque trates de convencerte de que haces lo correcto, esta culpa te persigue como si de tu sombra se tratase, y no te abandonará hasta el día de tu muerte.

Lo que más pena me da es el dolor que llevas a las personas que te rodean. Y no me refiero a la gente que matas, si no a tus amigos. Aunque no lo aparenten, los tres están muy angustiados. Es cierto que los dos más jóvenes, a causa de su inocencia, no entienden todo lo que implica tu decisión, pero él ya tiene más experiencia en este cruel mundo y siente mucho miedo por lo que pueda ocurrirte. No has contactado con ellos a pesar de que estáis desde hace mucho tiempo en la misma ciudad. Y aunque intentes justificarlo con el trabajo, esa excusa es inútil, y les hace sentirse abandonados como colillas. Piensan que los consideras seres débiles que no pueden resultarte de ayuda alguna, y sus corazones se llenan de una impotencia que se impregna de tristeza. Ambos sabemos que tú les tienes un gran aprecio como tu nueva familia que son, y los admiras por todos los sacrificios que pueden llegar a hacer por ti. Por esta razón dices que los apartas: para evitar que, con tal de protegerte, hagan locuras de las que salgan gravemente heridos. Aquí es dónde radica el problema: esta opinión tuya es errónea. Con esta actitud indiferente, sólo consigues herirlos aún más si cabe y los apartas de ti.

Y ahora dime una cosa. ¿De verdad esa es la única razón por la que los dejas de lado? Porque yo creo que no es la más importante, y las que tienen más peso son las que obvias. Yo sé que en realidad tienes miedo de dos cosas. Una es que temes que vean las barbaridades que cometes en nombre de lo que tú llamas "justicia", y se alejen de ti por repugnancia. Y la otra es que vean que, en tu interior, eres alguien vulnerable y que, como cualquier ser humano, tienes miedo a las múltiples facetas de la muerte. Escribiendo estas líneas, no puedo evitar que una sonrisa burlona baile en mis labios ante lo ridículo que me resultan estas razones. Aunque, en cierto modo, comprendo que tu orgullo te pierda y te lleve a pensar de este modo. Pero la razón más importante que me hace reír es que te has olvidado de lo que son los amigos. Son personas que estarán contigo en los buenos y en los malos momentos, y te aceptarán con tus virtudes y tus defectos. Esos tres son tus amigos, así que aceptarán que te hayas manchado las manos de sangre, que te ayudarán a pasar este mal trago. Por todo esto, lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejarte que te abras a ellos.

Quizás mi consejo te parezca algo burdo y dispare, pero créeme. Eso lo mejor que puedes hacer. Piensa, si no, en lo que ocurriría si no lo siguieras. Seguramente, te quedarías irremediablemente solo. Porque la gente se cansa de esperar, y aunque tus amigos sean especiales en esto no son la excepción. Estoy segura de que, algún día, se cansaran de esperar un mensaje tuyo en el correo electrónico, o de mirar a todas horas el teléfono esperando una llamada. Ese día, se marcharán para siempre de tu lado y te recordarán con resentimiento porque no supiste devolverles el aprecio que ellos te tenían. Son seres humanos y, como tales, buscan la felicidad y huyen de todo aquello que les hace desgraciados. Y una amistad como la que tú les ofreces sólo les trae dolor, por lo que intentarán apartarla de sus vidas a toda costa.

Hay muchas más razones para dejar de perseguir a la banda. Por ejemplo, has aceptado un trabajo que no quieres para obtener información. Y, a pesar de que has conseguido una valiosísima aliada, no soportas a tu jefe y ser guardaespaldas no te llena. Pero, a pesar de todos los inconvenientes, sigues adelante gracias a que tu fuerza de voluntad te mantiene en pie. Esta es una de las pocas virtudes que creo dignas de admiración: la voluntad de sacrificarte y traicionarte a ti mismo para conseguir todos y cada uno de tus objetivos. Lo que ya no me agrada tanto son los fines que persigues con ella. Hay mejores maneras de usar esa cualidad tan magnífica. Podrías, por poner un caso, utilizarla para proteger a la gente que es valiosa ante tus ojos escarlata. Y aunque después lo niegues con todas tus energías, esos tres son los tesoros más valiosos que has visto y verás en toda tu existencia. Porque ese trío, a pesar de que son ruidosos, irascibles e irreflexivos, son los únicos que han conseguido entrever, aunque fuera de soslayo, tus verdaderos sentimientos. Son los que mejor te conocen, y sólo por ello los has admitido dentro de tu alma herida por el odio. Lo que más te impactó de ellos fue que te sonrieron sin reservas, y te hicieron sonreír de corazón, cosa que te hizo olvidar por un momento la vida insípida y llena de amargura que habías llevado hasta ese día.

En este punto, hay una pregunta que es casi obligatoria. ¿Estarías dispuesto a volver a esa monótona vida gris, en la que hoy es igual que ayer, y será igual que mañana? No soportarías volver a ese mundo sin color, ¿verdad? Pues haz lo que te he dicho y corre a su lado. Y, sobre todo, dedícale tus mejores sonrisas a él, porque eso lo hará realmente feliz aunque no lo creas. No importa si te sonrojas, balbuceas o las cosas se te resbalan de las manos como si tuvieras mantequilla. A él le hace feliz que tú lo seas a su lado. Te ha cogido un cariño especial, más allá del cariño de hermanos que le tiene a los otros dos. Y yo sé que le correspondes, lo veo en el brillo de vida que nace en tus ojos, en la sonrisa medio escondida de tus labios y en el rubor que adorna tus mejillas cuando lo ves. Él es el único que ha escuchado cada una de tus confidencias sin emitir juicio alguno, simplemente dejando que te desahogaras y descargaras todo el peso que tenías en los hombros. Pero, si no te das prisa y se lo confiesas todo, lo perderás para siempre. Está sufriendo mucho más que nadie por tu ausencia y por tu indiferencia, aunque no lo deje entrever para no preocupar a nadie. Pero tú lo puedes ver, puedes ve la herida que le has provocado en su alma, y eso te destroza por completo. Te hace sentir una opresión en el pecho que te crea un nudo en la garganta y te dan ganas de llorar hasta la extenuación. Yo sé que no eres estúpido y que sabes que llegará un día, si esta situación se sigue prolongando, que él se marchará para no volver a verte nunca más en su vida. Y tú no podrás soportar que la luz de tu vida se extinga para siempre.

Ahora todo lo que tenía que decirse en estas situaciones se ha dicho. Sólo espero que reflexiones sobre todo lo que te he dicho y elijas el menor mal. Así que, antes de despedirme, te deseo toda la suerte del mundo. A lo mejor lo necesitas.

Sin cera ni pelos en la lengua.

Nakami.


End file.
